1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus used for testing and calibrating pneumatic systems, such as the air brakes on a railway vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a test point which is connected into the pneumatic system requiring testing and calibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, test points are known for use with pneumatic and hydraulic systems. They enable temporary connection of expensive pressure sensors or meters into critical locations in the system for the analysis of problems within the system. When the testing is completed, the sensor can be removed for use elsewhere and the pneumatic system will be as secure as if it had no test point. The high flow test point to be described herein permits not only connection of sensors but calibration by the injection of controlled fluid pressure into an isolated portion of the system. The test point, according to this invention, has particular application with the variable load valves in the brake system of a railway transit vehicle.